Wawanakwa Massacre (2014)
by DewK
Summary: A re-imagining of the original story. Taking place after World Tour, all 25 contestants are invited back to Camp Wawanakwa to celebrate one final reunion. Suddenly, 2 of them are murdered that night, and as the week goes on, more and more people are murdered by an unknown killer. With two weeks to survive, they must do what it takes to survive. Who will die and who will survive?
1. The First Two

The third season of the hit international reality show, Total Drama World Tour, had finally come to a conclusion. Months had passed since everyone had to swim to safety as giant fiery lava rocks spewed from a volcano. The contestants had moved on and time had passed. Several of them kept in touch, but many didn't find the need to. Some of them continued trying to pursue a career in reality TV. Heather however, whose money fell into the volcano, saw no point in trying out for anymore reality TV shows, especially Total Drama. After having her head shaved, wearing nasty wigs and losing her money, there was no reason to keep trying.

Heather sat in her tastefully decorated room, filled with the newest gadgets, devices and creations. Sure, that extra million dollars could have helped her buy something new, but she basically had everything she possibly wanted and needed. Just then, Heather's phone starting ringing. "Oh great, this better not be another damn call from my grandparents." Heather angrily mumbled as she walked over and ripped her iPhone off of its charger, breaking it, causing the end of the charger to be wedged into her phone. "Agh, damn it!" Heather screamed as she answered the phone.

"Hello, this is Heather speaking." Heather answered, with a faux happy tone.

"HEATHER!" a voice happily cheered on the other end of the line. Heather held the phone away from her ear and rolled her eyes.

"Yes, who is this?" Heather asked impatiently.

"I think you know who it is! And I have got a favor to ask you!" the voice said.

"Oh my God, not one of you people. No, I don't want to meet up and I know you're actually fifty years old-" Heather stopped in mid sentence. That voice…it sounded familiar. It was one she hadn't heard in a while, but she knew who it was. "Oh my God…CHRIS?!"

"YOU GUESSED IT HOT SHOT!" Chris laughed on the other line.

"I don't know how you got my number, but you need to stop calling me!" Heather screamed into her phone.

"Wait! I have to ask you something…" Chris started. There was a brief moment of silence. "I've invited the entire old cast back to the island, for one final reunion and-"

"No." Heather said. "No more contests, no more games and no more bullshit!"

"It isn't even a season! It won't even air on TV!" Chris explained. "I thought it would be nice if all of you guys could get together, and you could reminisce."

"What if I don't want to go?" Heather asked. "No one can make me."

"Well…" Chris began. The sound of shuffling papers is heard through the phone. "'Within a six month waiting period, all casts, crew, and individuals who participated in the television show, Total Drama, are hereby to remain under contract due to any pending liabilities, legal issues, lawsuits and any other show related mishaps.'" Chris read from his self created contract. "So, I own you guys for another two weeks."

"Whatever! When do we need to be there and when do we need to leave?" Heather asked, as she walked over to her closet and opened the doors, looking for clothes to pack."

"This Saturday. All you guys will meet at the airport and take a plane straight to the town of Wawanakwa! There, a boat will pick you guys up and deliver you to Wawanakwa Island!" Chris told Heather. "But basically it's for a whole two weeks until your contract ends. Or whenever I feel like letting you go. See you TOMORROW!" Chris screeched and laughed, followed by hanging up the phone.

'UGH! JERK!" Heather screamed as she threw her phone onto her bed in anger.

The sun was slowly setting at Camp Wawanakwa, and an orange-yellow light glazed over the campgrounds. A large yacht slowly pulled up the dock. A small ladder ejected from the boat and fell down onto the dock. One by one, each contest that participated in the past three seasons of Total Drama, stepped off the yacht. Everyone stood around, chatting and catching up.

"Does anyone know why we're at this stupid place, AGAIN?" Eva asked, obviously pissed off. Suddenly a giant gust of wind traveled down the dock. Hovering in the air, with a jet pack strapped on, was Chris McLean, who was still looking as young as his beauty products would let him.

"Welcome ex-contestants! You're all wondering why you're here. Well since World Tour was all of you guys' final season, I decided to invite all of you losers…and some winners for a reunion. Not really a reunion, but a final gathering since you guys will probably never see each other ever again in the real world." Chris said. "Chef will obviously prepare you meals, since we're super cheap and can't waste money for next season." Everyone groaned at the thought of Chef preparing their meals, except for Owen, who was more than happy to eat anything.

"HOLD ON!" Courtney interjected. "There's a fourth season that none of us, including ME won't be participating in?" Before Chris could respond, Courtney pulled out her PDA. "My lawyer can't WAIT to hear about this one." Courtney laughed as she walked off from everyone.

"Do we have to sleep in those cabins?" Beth asked anxiously, eyeing the cabins in the distance.

"Can people STOP interrupting me?!" Chris asked angrily. "Anyway, yes you will be staying in the cabins. We got cabins one, two, three and four. We can fit six people in each cabin, except for one of them which will have to hold seven."

"If I may ask, how long are you forcing us to stay at this dump?" Noah asked, looking up from his book.

"Until your contracts don't allow me to control you! So about two weeks! " Chris laughed as he flew up into the sky with his jet pack, and rocketed away. Everyone mumbled and walked off to the direction of the cabins. Gwen grabbed Duncan by the arms and pulled him back.

"Meet me at the girls' bathroom tonight." Gwen whispered into Duncan's ear as she ran her fingers through his Mohawk.

"I'll be there. What time?" Duncan asked.

"Nine thirty. Be there at the spot." Gwen replied. The two kissed and walked off together, squeezing their hands tight.

"Let's go get cabin number one!" Lindsay exclaimed, grabbing onto Beth's hand and racing over to it. "We can have ALL girls cabin! Hey Bregeita, LeFounda and Satie and Kadie!" Lindsay called out to Bridgette, LeShawna, Sadie and Katie. "Let's all stay in a cabin together!" Sadie and Katie squealed and held hands, running over to the cabin.

"You mean we gotta' bunk with those two hyperactive, non -stop talking sisters from another mister and Ms. Got No Brains for two weeks?" LeShawna whispered over to Bridgette.

"I guess you only like Beth then?" Bridgette asked.

"Oh she's weird." LeShawna said. "But I got you, which thank God for this one. All these loud squealing girls would just get on my last damn nerve!" The two of them entered Cabin One, officially claiming it as their domain.

"I mean obviously we're sleeping in the same cabin." Sierra explained to Cody, dragging him over to Cabin Two, with Noah, Harold, Izzy and Trent reluctantly following behind them. "I think this is a solid group guys. I want a bunk above Cody's though. No wait below! No above! Wait hold on-"

"OMG shut up and move!" Izzy complained, shoving Sierra out of the way and walking into the cabin. There were two bunk beds against the left and right wall in the back of the cabin, and two single beds against the left and right wall in the front of the cabin. "THIS ONE IS MINE!" Izzy declared as she rocketed herself onto the single bed on the left wall.

"I'll take this one. No way am I going to deal with having to sleep below, or above someone." Noah stated as he set his stuff down on the bed opposite Izzy's.

"Look like we should take these bunks." Harold told Trent. "I'll sleep on the bottom one, I sleep better and have less nightmares that way, and the closer I am to the ground, the easier I can breathe. That's what my doctor said." Trent just nodded his head slowly and let out an exasperated sigh as he sat down on the bed below Harold's.

"I am not looking forward to this." Trent said, looking at a crinkled picture of Gwen in his hand.

"Do you want top or bottom? Top or bottom? Top or bottom? Top or bottom?" Sierra repeatedly asked Cody.

"I'll just take the top." Cody mumbled as he climbed to top bunk, getting his butt slapped by Sierra. "SIERRA!" Cody cried.

"BOOTY POPPIN'!" Sierra screamed as she quickly slapped Cody's butt nonstop. Cody screamed and hopped onto the top bunk, forcing himself into the corner, trying to as far away from Sierra as possible.

Gwen and Duncan burst into Cabin Three, passionately making out and falling onto of the bunks. Duncan asked Gwen if she wanted to share a bunk and she giggled, pulling him closer and rubbing her hands down his back and around his waist. Just then, DJ and Owen walked in, followed by Geoff, Blainley and Eva.

"Ooh, what is going on in here?" Owen chuckled as he wiggled his eyebrows at Duncan and Gwen.

"That is disgusting." Eva said.

"What the fuck, you don't walk in on us, you dicks." Duncan snapped. "I was about to take off my fuckin' pants!"

"Woah-whoa, calm down there Mr. Punk-Too-Cool-For-School-Horny-Juvenile-Cheating-Boyfriend." Blainley said, waving her hands sassily at Duncan. "If you guys are that desperate to get sleazy, go into the woods. Go to the bathrooms. ANYWHERE BUT HERE." Blainley demanded. Gwen got off Duncan and winked at him, hinting about their little meet-up at the bathrooms tonight.

"Ok. I think I'll bunk with Owen." DJ said, putting his stuff up on the top bunk.

"Wait, I wanted the top bunk!" Owen cried softly.

"You're too fat." Blainley stated. "You'd kill DJ." Owen and DJ's jaw dropped, staring at Blainley in utter shock. "Anyway, I think I'll take this bed in the corner, AWAY from everyone else." Blainley strutted to the bed in the far left corner and set her stuff down. "Eva, this is a no-brainier, but JUST IN CASE you need help, the bed in the RIGHT corner is yours."

"You think I'm fucking stupid?" Eva asked angrily, dropping her duffle bag of dumbbells and weights. Eva approached Blainley, cracking all her knuckles. Blainley just shook her head and sighed.

"That's why you have no friends." Blainley laughed as she took her laptop, a notepad and pen and walked out of the cabin.

Meanwhile, Tyler, Alejandro, Justin, Ezekiel, Heather and Courtney started settling into Cabin Four. Alejandro bunked with Tyler, Courtney bunked with Ezekiel, much to her dismay, and Justin and Heather got the separate beds. Courtney sat on the top bunk, pounding away on her PDA and completely ignoring everything around her. Ezekiel was taking a nap and Justin was putting on some type of facial mask while Heather was just sitting on her bed, pouting. Tyler sat on the bottom bunk, when suddenly Alejandro's head peeked down.

"Hey buddy, you doin' good?" Alejandro asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Tyler whispered. "I hate how it's so cramped in here. There are too many people in the cabin."

"They'll leave eventually." Alejandro smirked and retreated to his bunk.

"Are you talking about me?" Heather shouted over to Alejandro and Tyler. "I am not putting up with anyone's bullshit right now.

"Y'know Heather…uh…well not everything is about you." Tyler mumbled.

"Whatever!" Heather screamed. "You better just stay away, cause I swear if either of you lay one finger on me I will kick the shit out of you." Heather snapped, still hateful over how her 'relationship' with Alejandro ended.

"Can you guys keep it down, eh?" Ezekiel asked, awaking from his sleep. "I'm tryna' catch a bit of shut eye."

"How about ALL OF YOU just shut the hell up!" Courtney yelled. "My lawyers say there is no way of me getting into this season four, because our contracts are about to expire and there is no way to renew them!"

"Sucks." Justin said as he laid down with his hands behind his head. "Hey would you mind keeping it down, I'm trying to let this mask really work its magic, and any disturbances could ruin its course."

"That doesn't make any sense…" Heather said.

"Maybe you aren't smart enough to get it." Justin retorted, leaving Heather completely in shock with his comeback. Unable to respond, Heather stood up and stomped out of the cabin.

The day went on an eventually the clock truck nine and a loud chiming was heard throughout the campgrounds. "ATTENTION ALL EX-CAMPERS, ACTORS AND SINGERS! Meet me at the bonfire. It's nine o' clock and it's time for the special reminiscing video! A video where you get to see EVERY SINGLE ONE of you guys at the highs, the lows, the ups, the downs, the wrongs, the rights and everything in between." Chris hollered through a megaphone.

"I heard this is supposed to last an hour." Justin mentioned to Owen.

"An hour?! I can't even go an hour without eating! This place is tough so far…" Owen remarked.

"All you do is eat, eat, eat." Blainley snapped. "Aren't you at the age where you're living on your own and need an actual job, I mean besides being fat?"

"Hey now, that ain't right!" LeShawna said to Blainley. Blainley turned around and looked at LeShawna.

"Yeah, you wanna fight me?" Blainley sarcastically said.

"How about we take it out back?" LeShawna suggested.

"What out back?!" Blainley shouted back.

"YO' SORRY ASS!" LeShawna shouted, waving her finger all up in Blainley's face.

"Just what we need…" Trent muttered as he passed the two divas.

"So this is another season?" Lindsay asked as she left the cabin, with curlers in her hair. While everyone went off to the bonfire, Gwen stayed behind and snuck over to the bathrooms.

"Alright, Duncan sucks at keeping track of time, so I'm perfect." Gwen walked inside of the bathrooms. They hadn't changed at all, though they were pretty dirty, but they were about to get a lot dirtier. Gwen cleared his throat and began washing her hands. She then started combing her hair different ways. "Nah." She commented after each different hairstyle. Suddenly a toilet flushed. Gwen gasped and whipped around. Nothing but the sound of the loud air conditioning unit filled the bathroom. Gwen rolled her eyes and began combing her hair again , back to how it was before, until a toilet flushed again. "Who's there?" Gwen called, with an agitated tone.

Gwen walked to the first of seven stalls and pushed it open. No one inside. Gwen sighed and shifted to the second one and opened it. Empty. She pushed open the third, fourth, fifth and sixth and all of them were empty. She made it to the last one and when she tried to push it open, the door wouldn't open. Gwen tried peaking inside the stall to see who was in there. Suddenly a figure moved inside the stall. Gwen cracked her knuckles and readied her fists. She was gonna use her skills Duncan taught her and kick open the stall door.

"You asked for it." Gwen mumbled. She screamed as he kicked open the last stall. As the door flew open, a figure launched themselves into Gwen, causing her to stumble back and slam her head onto the sink. She quickly plummeted onto the bathroom floor. "What the hell?" Gwen cried. The figure was wearing an old, raged, long black cloak with long, torn and tattered fringe hanging off the sleeves. Slowly the figure withdrew a Bowie knife, in their gloved hand. Gwen looked up to see the face of the figure obscured by their hood, and an old, dirty, tearing leather masks, poorly sewn together. The figure raised the blade, and with no time to react, Gwen was stabbed the shoulder, opposite her heart.

Gwen yelped in pain. With all the strength she had, she pushed the figure off her and quickly stood up, almost tumbling over. She bolted towards the door, and as she was about to make it out of the bathrooms, the figure jerked her back by her hair. The figure then grabbed Gwen's head and smashed her face into one of the mirrors. Gwen dropped to the ground, her face cut up and bleeding. "Help…" she weakly called out. She slowly crawled to the bathroom door. Looking behind her, she saw the figure staring her down and shaking their head. Gwen grabbed the door handle and before she could turn it, she felt the sharp, agonizing pain of a blade in her back. The figure withdrew the blade form Gwen's spine, blood flowing out of her wound. With no other option, and too weak to fight, Gwen accepted her fate as the figure rose their blade.

Duncan was sitting next to Geoff during the painfully long reminiscing ceremony. Duncan quietly reached of ever elbowed Geoff. "Bro, do you know what time it is?" Duncan asked. Geoff looked at his watch.

"Nine thirty six. Why?" Geoff replied.

"Just wanted to know when this fuckin' thing is over." Duncan lied as she got up. He immediately jogged off to the bathrooms. Duncan made it to the girls bathroom, but Gwen was nowhere in sight. "Gwen? Hey Gwen!" Duncan called out, but no one answered back. It then hit Duncan, that maybe Gwen meant meet inside the bathrooms. Duncan grabbed his crotch, excited for what surprise Gwen could possibly have for him. "Hey Gwen, I'm here…" Duncan said as he stepped inside the girls' bathroom, the door shutting behind him. The bathroom was pitch dark, no light what so ever. The one dangling overhead light suddenly flickered, and Duncan saw what he thought was the shadow of Gwen. 'Gwen…?" Duncan called out with worry in his voice. The light flickered once more and turned on. Duncan screamed and tumbled backwards.

Hanging from the light was Gwen, with an electrical cord wrapped around her throat. The bathroom was filled with an orange-red tint, from the light bulb being smeared in blood. Duncan slowly stood up, completely horrified. He looked around and saw streaks and puddles of blood all around the bathroom. He approached Gwen slowly, shaking uncontrollably. "Gwen…Gwen…" Duncan cried as he put his hand over her heart, so see if she was still alive, but it was too late. He took his hand off to see it soaked in blood. Duncan let out a scream and violently kicked a stall door inwards and inside stood the robbed figure. "Who…who the FUCK ARE YOU!? WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!?" Duncan screamed. The figure revealed their knife and went to attack Duncan.

Duncan leaped forward, attempting to punch the figure. The figure grabbed Duncan's arm, and stabbed the knife directly through his hand. Duncan screamed in pain and was pushed backward by the figure. Knowing he wouldn't win this fight, he bolted out of the bathrooms. Duncan exited the bathrooms and the first thing he saw were the cabins. He sprinted full speed towards one, with the figure not far behind him. Duncan threw himself into the cabin and kicked the door close. He stood up and quickly searched for a way to lock the door. "Shit!" Duncan muttered. He slowly backed up towards the back of the cabin, knocking into a window. He turned around and peered out the window. The only thing he could see was darkness, and all he could hear was his own panicked breathing.

At the bonfire, everyone was still watching the reminiscing video. A painfully boring video showcasing the entire cast at their worst and best times. It was about nine forty six. The ridiculous reminiscing video had fourteen more minutes. Bridgette was sitting next to Courtney, who was too preoccupied with her PDA. Bridgette was the only one left who could stand Courtney, let alone be friends with her. Courtney looked up and froze.

"What is it Courtney?" Bridgette asked.

"Did you hear that?" Courtney asked. "I thought I heard a faint scream.

"I didn't hear anything." Bridgette replied.

"Help!" a faint voice in the distance screamed out,

"It sounds like Duncan…" Courtney observed.

"Are you seriously still hung up over him?" Bridgette asked, followed by a short laugh.

"NO!" Courtney screamed defensively, causing everyone to go silent and stare at her. "Whatever, it is probably one of his stupid 'guy with a hook hand' jokes, and I'm not letting him ruin everyone's night with his dumbass behavior." Courtney stated as she stamped away.

Duncan heard the sounds of branches snapping and leaves crinkling. He turned around a look out the window and saw the mask of the murderous figure staring back at him. Duncan screamed as the figure punched their hand through the window and grabbed Duncan by the head with both hands. The figure then tried to force Duncan's head down on the shattered glass around the window pane, trying to slice his throat open. "GET…OFF…OF ME!" Duncan screamed. He swung his head up and knocked his head right into the figure's, causing both of them to fly back onto the ground in pain, Duncan jumped back up and ultimately lost his balance and he fell back over again. Duncan looked down at his hand to see a nasty, jagged stab wound in his hand. He held onto it, trying to stop the bleeding, but all that did was cause more blood to pour out profusely.

"Duncan, was that you?" Courtney called out as she walked towards the cabins. "I'm not playing your stupid games and neither are the rest of us." Courtney was not in the mood for any of Duncan's games. She then began wondering; maybe Duncan wanted to lead her out here. Maybe he was going to seduce her. Courtney began giggling and thought she would play along to this fantasy, which sadly for her, wasn't going to come true. "Oh Duncan! Duncan!" Courtney called out louder.

"COURTNEY!" Courtney heard Duncan call out from one of the cabins. Courtney rushed over to the cabin in which Duncan's voice came from and opened it up. "Duncan…" Courtney said while she observed the cabin, noticing the shattered window and Duncan on the floor bleeding. "Duncan!" Courtney cried as she rushed over to him. "Oh my God what-what happened?!" Courtney crouched down and grabbed Duncan's hand and gasped in horror. "I'll g-go get Chris!" Courtney stuttered. She stood up, and silently standing behind her, was the murderous figure.

"BEHIND YOU COURTNEY!" Duncan hollered. Courtney whipped around to see the figure, with their blade ready to stab. Quickly, she jumped out of the way as the killer went to stab her. The figure tumbled forward and plunged their knife into Duncan's neck. Courtney let out a loud, horrifying shriek, alerting all of the ex-contestants at the bonfire that something was wrong. In a matter of seconds, the sounds of footsteps were heard nearby. With no time to finish off Courtney, the figure hopped out of the window and disappeared into the woods. Lindsay flung open the door and it flew off its hinges and fell to the floor.

"Oh my GOD!" Lindsay shrieked, looking at the Duncan, whose blood was pooling all over the cabin floor. Izzy pushed Lindsay out of the way to see what all the fuss was about and instantly threw up all over the cabin floor. Chef Hatchet began pushing people out of the way, trying to get inside the cabin.

"What in the world is going on-" Chef began but stopped in mid sentence. "Everyone out. OUT NOW!" He screamed. Everyone dashed away in a panic, back to the bonfire. "Courtney, are you okay?" Chef asked, approaching her. Courtney was in tears and couldn't stop crying. "Just come with me, it'll be alright…" Chef whispered while he hugged tightly onto Courtney. The two exited the cabin and outside was Chris, with two medical officers and a gurney. Courtney glanced over at the bathrooms to see the bloodied body of Gwen being carried away. Courtney let out another horrible cry and fell to her knees in tears.

Later that night, Chris held a meeting at the bonfire, with only twenty-three contestants accounted for. Chris stood up on a stage in front of a screen used for the reminiscing video "As you may have known, Gwen and Duncan were…" Chris stopped, clenching his fists tightly. "…murdered. This is an unexpected incident and at the moment there is nothing we can do about this. We have no idea who did it, but we know for a fact it is someone on this island. I can't say if it's an intern, an animal or…one of you guys." Everyone went quiet, looking around at each other. "I know you all need sleep after tonight; I'll see you all in the morning." Chris stepped off the stage and headed towards his trailer.

"This is so upsetting, I was like best friends with Greta and Danke." Lindsay cried.

"Don't worry Linds! I've got you!" Tyler said as he wrapped Lindsay in his arms.

"And I've got you." Alejandro whispered in Tyler's ear as he wrapped himself around Tyler. Tyler blushed and giggled nervously, shrugging Alejandro off him.

"Katie…I'm honestly really scared right now…what do we do?!" Sadie cried.

"I don't know, but just hug me before I start to cry again!" Katie squealed as the two girls hugged each other.

"Whoever did this, if they come near me I will rip their fucking skull apart." Eva stated as she cracked her knuckles.

"I could totally take that dude down!" Izzy remarked as she was doing a hand stand. "I mean I know this is really serious and I'm not making light of all this and I know you think I am but I'm not it's a really sad situation I'm basically saying if they came near me, I could defend myself." Izzy explained almost so fast, no one even understood her.

"We don't got time for yo' damn jokes." LeShawna said, eyeing Izzy. Izzy sighed and trotted off to her cabin.

"Geoff, do you know where Courtney is?" Bridgette asked as she looked around for her.

"Ah…I think she's down by the docks." Geoff replied. "But be careful Bridge, she's really…not with it right now after tonight. Be sensitive…y'know?" Bridgette nodded and gave Geoff a kiss and made her way down to the docks. She stepped onto the docks to see Courtney at the very end, crying hysterically.

"Courtney?" Bridgette called as she made her way towards her. Courtney looked over at her and then put her head back down and continued sobbing. Bridgette sat down next to her, her legs dangling off the edge of the dock. "Hey…it will be alright." Bridgette whispered as she hugged Courtney. Bridgette honestly had no clue what to say to Courtney. Her ex-boyfriend was murdered right in front of her. Bridgette and Courtney continued hugging for a continuous ten minutes as Courtney bawled uncontrollably. At the opposite end of the dock, Geoff stood there, watching the two girls. He gave a hint of smile, proud of how compassionate Bridgette could be, in the most uncomfortable of situations, with some of the most stuck-up people.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So chapter one is complete! I hope you guys like it so far! I have the whole story planned out and it's going to be dramatic and intense. Please read my others stories as well, thanks xx!**

**READ + REVIEW + FAVORITE + FOLLOW**


	2. Geek Down

It was fun reunion planned. It was supposed to be the perfect time, where everyone could just hang out, have a good time and let loose for two weeks. But something went horribly wrong. Two of the former contestants were brutally murdered. No one knows who, no one knows why and no one can figure out how it was pulled off. Several police officers arrived on the island and began searching the entire island for any other person, besides the contestants. After a nerve racking two hours, the search was unsuccessful. The bodies of Gwen and Duncan were taken away, and the girls' bathroom and cabin were cleaned up, in effort to erase any memory of what horrific acts took place.

Most everyone was gathered around the bonfire, in fear if they split up, one of them would get attacked or murdered. All of them just sat in silence, unable to speak or say anything. Chris and Chef Hatchet were off talking with the police, discussing what could be done at the moment and how they should handle the situation. Geoff and Bridgette began whispering off to the side, away from everyone else. Viewing themselves as leaders and the most caring of all the contestants, they decided they should take action. They talked about how there might be a logical explanation behind the murders and how this not be some random thing done by someone. Bridgette awkwardly stood up and walked in front of the screen, used for the reminiscing video. Slowly everyone turned around and stared at her.

"Hey…everyone." Bridgette said, her voice shaking from anxiety. Seconds of silence passed by while Bridgette was being stared down by all the ex-contestants. "I know this might sound ridiculous, but Geoff and I…were talking. Anyway…were thinking of ways…we could like…probably stop this and like…save ourselves from getting…" Bridgette stopped. Reluctantly, she continued on. "…murdered. Geoff and I were talking and we began thinking of horror movie parallels to real life, if that makes sense. I know Duncan and Gwen were the only real ones who watched horror movies-" Bridgette was stopped by Courtney, who began sobbing. "-and the only reason I know this stuff is because Geoff made me sit through a sixteen hour slasher move fest and-" Bridgette was stopped once again.

"I got this babe." Geoff whispered to Bridgette as he stood up. Bridgette made her way back to the log she sat down on, while Geoff took her spot. "Okay dudes, as a known party guy and a lesser known slasher-flick fanatic, I think I gotta' clue about what's going on. There is always some relation between the first victims." Geoff began to explain. "In our instance…" Geoff hesitantly continued on. "-Gwen and Duncan were first." Courtney's sobbing got louder at the mentioning of Gwen and Duncan's names.

"In Total Drama Island, Gwen and Trent were a couple." Geoff said. "You guys still following me? Then in Action, Trent suspected Gwen liked Duncan. It was so serious that in World Tour, Gwen stole Duncan from Courtney!" Geoff explained. Courtney's sobbing got louder and she fell to the ground in tears.

"Geoff!" Bridgette cried angrily as she walked over to Courtney to console.

"Oh…damn it, sorry Courtney!" Geoff apologized. "Gwen and Duncan were directly related in the attack. Whoever attacked them must have a motive, a reason to do this. Whoever did this must have severely hated the two of them." Geoff stated. People began looking at Courtney, knowing she despised the two after the events of World Tour. Courtney stood up in shock, tears and snot running down her face.

"You dumbasses THINK I DID THIS!?" Courtney screamed. "Gwen may have ruined the only thing I cared about and I may have been angry then, but I wouldn't kill her! YOU SHOULD KNOW I WOULDN'T KILL DUNCAN!" Courtney screamed louder, falling back down to the ground, crying hysterically.

"Anyway…I think we should all…stay in our cabins when the sun goes down. I think we'd be less vulnerable at night time if we're in the cabins with people. That's all I have say guys…uh…stay safe." Geoff concluded, sitting back down.

"CODY! I'll save you!" Sierra hollered as she grabbed onto Cody's head and smothering into her breasts. "If anyone comes near you, I'll rip their neck out." Sierra whispered aggressively

"Wow…I'm so lucky." Cody sarcastically commented while he attempted to escape from Sierra's grip, which was no use.

"I' have you" Alejandro whispered as he wrapped himself around Tyler. Tyler grunted and shrugged Alejandro off. "What was that for?" Alejandro asked.

"Not in public. I haven't exactly…told anyone…and you haven't either which is a better reason not to." Tyler whispered to Alejandro.

"I think the best thing to do is just get some sleep. Okay?" Geoff said. Everyone slowly got up and went back to their respective cabins. No one got much sleep that night, in fear of being murdered. Who was doing this, and why were they doing it?

"I can't believe it." LeShawna said breaking the silence of Cabin One.

"I know girl. It's crazy." Lindsay added.

"It's so awful! Poor Duncan and Gwen." Beth said.

LeShawna, along with several others personally suspected Heather. Everyone knew Heather had a personal vendetta against Gwen. In World Tour, Heather and Gwen's conflict boiled up. Lindsay and Beth didn't really care who it was. They just wanted to get off the island as quick as possible. Meanwhile in Cabin Four, Courtney was keeping everyone up.

"I can't deal with this." Courtney cried in the dark. "I don't even want to live anymore…"

"Aye, can you keep it down, eh?" Ezekiel asked. Courtney let out a loud exasperated sight and rolled in her bead, still crying, to the point where it was plain obnoxious. While Courtney cried, and Justin, Ezekiel and Heather tried to sleep, Alejandro and Tyler were getting cozy.

"I've got you." Alejandro whispered seductively in Tyler's ear, as he wrapped his arms around him.

"Do we really have to do this right now?" Tyler asked as he once more shrugged Alejandro off. Tyler quietly tired to climb out of Alejandro's bed, but slipped and landed on the ground with a large thud.

"I thought you wanted this?" Alejandro asked angrily.

"Maybe I don't!" Tyler retorted back.

"You know we can all hear you." Justin pointed out.

In cabin three, everything was quiet. Gwen and Duncan's suitcases were still on two of the bunk beds they left them one. DJ OWEN GEOFF BLAINLEY EVA

"Man, this is messed up." DJ whispered, everyone suddenly gasping, being spooked but DJ's voice breaking the chilling silence.

"Who would even do this? Who would want to do this?" Owen whispered back.

"Can you guys be quiet?" Blainley snapped.

"Hey Blainley, ease up. It's been a rough night for all of us." Geoff said.

"How about everyone stops talking?" Eva asked.

"Good idea!" Blainley chimed excitedly, and rather loudly. "I can NOT have wrinkles in the morning…or however that works." She was immediately shushed by everyone in the cabin.

The next morning, almost everyone was gathered in the main lodge, seated at the two long tables, or getting their food from Chef. The morning was unusually cold, so Chef had started a fire in the fireplace, filling the entire room with warmth. As the last people received their food, Chef pulled down a metal shutter over the counter and locking the door to the kitchen, preventing anyone from getting in.

"I overhead Chris saying he's getting full wooden doors with locks for all the buildings." Harold told Cody. "Finally, no more of those stupid screen doors! Bugs were always getting in. It was disgusting.

"I'm so glad we got the same thing!" Sierra squealed as she sat down next to Cody.

"Everyone got the same thing Sierra." Harold told her. "It's nothing special."

"I'm so mad I didn't get any of those barbecue chips." Sierra muttered.

"Wait, Chef had barbecue chips back there?!" Cody exclaimed. Anyone should know, barbecue chips were Cody's type of chips.

"Yeah. Chef wouldn't let anyone have any though/" Harold said. "He was being such a noob about it."

"Come with me!" Sierra whispered as she grabbed Cody by the arm. "I have an idea!" The two of them jogged out of the main lodge out the front door.

"Wa-wait for me!" Harold cried as he chased after them. The trio hopped down the steps and dashed around the back of the main lodge, which had a door that leads into the kitchen. "Is this a good idea?" Harold asked as they approached the door. Cody slowly opened the door to the kitchen and looked around. No one was inside, and it was completely silent, except for a boiling pot of water on the stove.

"All clear." Cody whispered. Cody tip-toed in, followed by Sierra and then Harold. They searched around for the chips, opening all of the cabinets and drawers, but they were nowhere to be found.

"Where are they? Chef must have them up?" Sierra squealed. Sierra began aggressively searching through every nook and cranny.

"Sierra…its fine. Let's just go before Chef kills us!" Harold said. He slightly opened a door that was next to him, to see if the chips were in there. Sierra turned around so she was facing Cody.

"You wanted chips Cody and I'll get you chips!" Sierra cried. She walked over the pantry and pulled on the door, but it was locked. "WAIT!" Sierra whispered loudly. Everyone stopped. "I hear someone outside…" The three of them listened and there was certainly someone outside the back door moving around. Sierra instructed everyone to lay flat on the ground.

"This is ridiculous…" Harold said. Sierra grunted angrily and reluctantly Harold crawled onto the kitchen floor. They waited for a few minutes until it was quiet in the kitchen again. All of them stood up.

"Hey the door opened!" Sierra observed, seeing the pantry door had opened. "I knew it just needed a few good tugs." She walked over to the door and stopped. "Wow it is really dark in here…" She put one foot in the pantry, and then another and began searching around for a light switch or something. "Wait what's this…" Sierra asked as she grabbed something.

"Sierra…what is it?" Harold asked. There were a few seconds of silence. "Sierra?" Harold asked once more. Suddenly Sierra flew back out of the pantry and slammed into a counter. Out the darkness stepped out the robed figure that murdered Duncan and Gwen, the Killer.

"Who-who are you!?" Cody nervously asked as he reached down to help Sierra up. Sierra grabbed Cody and the two of them backed away from the Killer. The Killer stepped forward and reached into a nearby drawer, pulling out a large butcher knife. The Killer charged at Cody and Sierra with their blade in the air. Harold slid across the floor, kicking the Killer in the legs. The Killer tripped and grabbed onto the pot of boiling water and launched at Sierra's face. Sierra let out a horrifying shriek as her face was burned by the boiling hot water. She began screaming and crying as she backed into a corner, holding her shirt over her face as her skin began peeling off. Harold quickly hopped up and wrapped his arms around the neck of the Killer.

"Cody! Go get help! NOW!" Harold commanded. Cody ran to the back door leading outside and tried to open it, but something was in front of the door, preventing it from being opened.

"I can't open it!" Cody cried, running back over to Sierra to comfort her. Harold tried to choke the Killer, which ultimately was useless. The Killer reached their arm behind them and stabbed Harold in the arm. Harold screamed and was pushed back onto the ground by the killer.

"Sierra?" Katie's voice called from outside the door leading into the mess hall. "I think that was Sierra!"

"It sounded like her." Sadie added. "Ugh the door is locked Katie! I think she's with Cody, what do you think they're doing?"

"Oh my gosh…you don't think they're doing it?" Katie asked, chuckling childishly.

"Katie, Sadie, get help!" Harold screamed. "The killer is in here! The killer is in here!" The killer turned around and faced Harold, slowly walking towards him.

"The who?" Katie asked, just to have Harold scream it again. "Guys! I think the person who…who got Gwen and Duncan is in there with Harold, Sierra and Cody!" Katie screamed. There was suddenly a loud commotion from outside the door. Everyone was trying to open the door and open the shutter. Harold screamed and rolled away just in time as the Killer tried to stab him in the head. Harold tried to scamper away but the Killer grabbed him by the ankle and pulled him back.

"No!" Harold screamed. Cody hesitantly stood up, looking for something to throw at the Killer. Before Cody could throw anything, the Killer plunged the knife into the center of Harold's chest. Harold howled in pain while blood began spewing from his wounds, and the Killer repeatedly stabbed him the chest. The killer grabbed Harold by the hair and held him up, pulled his head back and sliced his throat open. Blood literally sprayed from his neck, all over the counters and floors. Harold instantly fell to the ground, dead.

Cody and Sierra screamed as the Killer turned towards them. There was suddenly a loud metal clanging. They all turned to see hands reaching under the metal shutter, and began pushing it up. Cody helped Sierra up and two of them dashed to the back of the kitchen to the back door, which wasn't budging. The shutter lifted up halfway to reveal Katie, Sadie and Trent.

"Stop it! Leave them alone!" Trent screamed as he tried to reach under the shutter and grab the Killer. Trent felt his hand get sliced and immediately pulled his hand out. The Killer's knife shot out from underneath the shutter and sliced Katie in the arm. Katie screamed and fell to the ground. Sadie helped Katie up and the two of them scurried away to get bandages. The back door to the kitchen flung open. Cody, Sierra and the Killer turned to see Chris, DJ and Owen standing there. The Killer dashed into the pantry and slammed the door closed. Owen and DJ grabbed Cody and Sierra and ushered them out of the kitchen while Chris ran to the pantry. He opened the door and turned on the light. The pantry was empty, except for a trap door in the floor that was slightly cracked open. Chris opened the trap door and looked underneath to see it only led to the ground outside. The Killer was absolutely nowhere in sight.

"Most of us all saw what happened in there. We know someone is out there and they're targeting us. They've already gotten three of us and I don't know how many more they're going to try to get. Something has to be done about this." Bridgette said to everyone, who was once again seated around the bonfire.

"I thought you said people were being murdering because they were directly related to each other?" Sadie asked, while she wrapped up Katie's wound on her arm. Bridgette remembered what she said and realized she is most likely wrong.

"They do, usually. Harold used to get bullied by Duncan…so could that be the relation?" Bridgette asked to herself and to everyone else. If that's the case...Beth, Owen, Trent, LeShawna, Justin, DJ and I are all at risk!" Bridgette cried.

"What do you mean me?" Justin asked, standing up.

"Yeah, why am I thrown in there?" Trent asked.

"I mean all of us are close...er friends with Harold than everyone else, you know what I mean?" Bridgette asked, but of course no one did. "I just mean we've been friends with him before in past seasons which makes us linked to him."

"Does this mean the killer will come after me next?" Owen cried, standing up in panic.

"Hold up, hold up, I don't think there even is a pattern goin' on." LeShawna said, standing up as well and waving her finger. "Duncan and Gwen dated. It was a much closer relationship than Duncan bullying Harold. I think the next one is gonna' be someone random."

"You really think someone else is going to die!?' DJ cried as he curled up into a ball.

"No! I didn't mean that!" LeShawna snapped. "I mean-"

"Let's just all get back to our cabins." Bridgette said. "Chris finally got real doors with locks and deadbolts." Everyone walked off to their cabins. Bridgette angrily eyed LeShawna as she passed by. "Why would you tell everyone someone else is going to die?" Bridgette walked along side LeShawna back to their cabin.

"We all know it's gonna' happen! Three people dead in less than a day! We don't need to be scarin' people and predicting whose next. We all just need to look out after EVERYONE and protect each other." LeShawna said.

"You're right." Bridgette agreed. "Ugh, I hate having to talk about this and basically lead everyone. It's so uncomfortable using the words killer and murder. I can see how upset everyone is, and I'm just as upset."

"No one said you had to lead this. It's not like anyone does." LeShawna said.

"If we never talked about this though…how would we even…like manage or deal with this? There has to be some kind of order." Bridgette explained. "Does that make sense?" LeShawna shrugged and opened the new door to their cabin. Lindsay and Beth were seated in the center of the room playing Clue.

"I think it was Miss Rainbow in the bathroom with the chain!" Lindsay declared.

"Lindsay…that's Miss Scarlett…and that's the kitchen...and that's the rope…" Beth corrected Lindsay. Beth let out a sigh and shook her head and turned to Bridgette and LeShawna. "This is her fourth guess and she still hasn't gotten the names, rooms or weapons right."

"Are you sure you want to be playing this game after what just happened?" Bridgette asked.

"After what?" Beth asked. "We've been in here all day…did something else…happen to someone?"

"Harold…he was…" LeShawna began. She looked down and began tearing up. Beth gasped and held onto Lindsay's hand. The two girls stood up and hugged LeShawna as she began to sob. Not wanting to be around more crying, Bridgette turned around and left the cabin. Bridgette came outside to see Heather walking away from the main lodge. With her natural instinct, Bridgette stomped over to Heather.

"Where have you been?" Bridgette asked.

"What are you even talking about?" Heather asked back. She was not in the mood to be tested or even talked to. "I don't have time for you and your bullshit right now Bridgette."

"You weren't at the bonfire this morning or at the mess hall either." Bridgette said. "What were you doing?!" Heather let out a short laugh.

"Are you kidding me? Are you actually accusing me of killing Harold? How could you Bridgette?!" Heather cried. "That says A LOT more about you, than it does me." Heather nudged Bridgette out of the way and stopped off to her cabin.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** **I hope you guys are enjoying this. It's much more updates and I love it guys! I didn't want to delete the original one because it was so popular and I wanted you guys to see the comparison!**

**READ + REVIEW + FAVORITE + FOLLOW!**


	3. Up In Flames

The next day, another meeting was held. Instead of meeting by the bonfire or the main lodge where someone could wander off, all of the remaining twenty-two ex-contestants were crammed into Cabin One, Bridgette's cabin. As the final people arrived, the door was locked and blinds were pulled over the windows. Bridgette stood up on a night stand in the center of the room with everyone surrounding her. "Listen everyone, this situation isn't getting any better. Harold is gone. But what is worse is that he doesn't really relate to any other victims. This means, everyone needs to look out for themselves. If you go anywhere, have at least two or three people with you. Whoever is doing this wouldn't attack three or four people at once." Bridgette stated, even though she wasn't sure about what she just said.

"I'm just wondering why Chris hasn't contacted the police yet." Justin asked out loud. "None of our phones get service out here, but doesn't Chris have some type of router where he can contact the outside world? Hell, he contacted the police after Duncan and Gwen were murdered." Courtney began quietly sobbing once more.

"That's a good question Justin. I think I'm going to go ask him that right now!" Bridgette declared and hopped off the night stand. "Um…can you guys come with me?" Bridgette asked, pointing to Justin, Geoff and Izzy. "Um, meeting adjourned guys." Bridgette said as the four of them left the cabin. They walked out of the cabin and made their way past the bonfire pit. Chris had his trailer situated behind the bonfire pit, concealed by many large and thick bushes. He enjoyed and liked his privacy.

"This is so sketch. Why is he so far away?" Izzy asked excitedly.

"The guy likes his privacy I guess." Justin observed. "I mean…he could be doing something else though." He added. Bridgette walked up to Chris' trailer door and knocked on it. There was a silence and she knocked again.

"Chris! Chris! Open up! It's Bridgette!" Bridgette called out as she hammered on the door.

"Get out of the way!" Izzy said, shoving Bridgette to the side. "Make way…for the Izz-ay." Izzy whispered as she backed up and charged forward. Izzy jumped into the air and stuck her foot out, headed straight towards the door. Chris opened the door and Izzy flew into it, landing on her vagina. Izzy howled and fell to the ground in pain.

"This has gone far enough! Harold is dead! Three people are dead Chris! You need to get us off the island now! We can't stay here and let more people…people die!" Bridgette screamed. Chris was in the middle of blow-drying his hair to give it a 'natural' windblown look.

"Guys, I am honestly trying to do everything I can!" Chris said as he continued to blow dry his are. "After the police showed up to investigate last night's attack, the phone lines have gone dead. They don't work at all. We also have no way to get off the island. The yacht that brought you all here is docked at Playa Des Losers and we have a small cargo plane and a helicopter, but the plane is unstable and I lost the helicopters keys. You know I'm honestly trying my best." Chris explained. It was official. The twenty two remaining ex-contestants were stranded on the island with an unknown serial killer, who is possibly one of them.

"Great…great. Is there no way to fix the phone lines? What even happened to them?" Bridgette asked.

"The wires were cut. Like seriously mangled." Chris said. "And we can't call anyone to come out here and fix it for us!"

"Is there some way for us to construct a boat out of something? Maybe we could make a small raft or something and send people to go get help." Justin suggested.

"Hey that's a great idea! There's a ton of old crap in the shack by the docks!" Geoff said. Izzy scowled up at Chris. Slowly Izzy stood up. She outstretched her arms, followed by cracking her back.

"I don't think we should do that." Izzy stated.

"Why not?!" Everyone around her cried. Izzy rolled her eyes and let out a fake yawn.

"ANYWAY…" Izzy continued. "I think that stuff is old and moldy and just shit. We need something new that could support our weight and stuff. What if we build a shitty boat and it breaks in the middle of the water and we can stuck out there in drown?"

"Izzy does make a good point." Justin agreed.

"Are you saying we should just wait until another one of us gets murdered!?" Geoff wailed. "I think Bridgette and I will go get some people to go start making some sort of something." Izzy let out a loud, piercing scream and turned at Chris, looking him in the eyes.

"Izzy?" Chris said, looking at Izzy. Izzy's leg suddenly shot forward and kicked Chris right in the crotch. Chris howled and fell to the ground in pain. Izzy laughed and kicked Chris in the stomach and dashed off to the beach. Everyone walked off away from Chris' trailer.

"It's isn't your fault Bridge." Geoff said as he hugged Bridgette.

"What do you mean?" Bridgette asked, even though she had an idea on what Geoff was talking about.

"I know you feel responsible for everyone here. Like you're some kind of leader. Like we're both leaders. But none of this is your fault." Geoff told her softly. Bridgette began to tear up, and hugged onto Geoff tighter.

"I'm going back to go talk to Chris." Bridgette said as she began to leave.

"Bridge, give it a rest for one second." Geoff said. "You keep on running around and doing this and that. We all just need to stay in our cabins today and chill. That way, nothing can go wrong. Okay?" Bridgette stared at Geoff in silence and turned around. "W-wait! If you are gonna' go, shouldn't someone come with you?" Geoff asked.

"No…no I'm fine." Bridgette said. Bridgette turned back cautiously. Bridgette nervously looked around as she made her way back to Chris' trailer. Fear began filling Bridgette's thoughts, making the not so long walk to the trailer, seem very long. "It's fine. If anything happens, scream and run. Scream and run, scream and run! Scream and run!" Bridgette whispered to herself. She heard the sudden bang of a door. Bridgette squealed and turned around just to see someone closing the door to their cabin. Bridgette took a deep breath and continued on to Chris' trailer. Something began rustling in the distance. Bridgette stopped in her tracks and listened to the sound. Without any hesitation she bolted off to Chris' trailer.

"Okay, okay! I get it!" Chris cried in a panicked tone from inside the trailer. Bridgette made her way up to the trailer and put her ear to the door.

"No! You don't! So help me if anything happens to me, I will personally arrange your fucking funeral! YOU GET IT!?" Eva's voice screamed from inside. Just then, the door to the trailer burst open and Bridgette fell to the ground. "Move it surfer bitch." Eva demanded as she shoved Bridgette to the side and stomped off into the woods. Bridgette quickly scurried to her feet and ran off to tell her cabin mates about what had just happened.

"You guys won't believe-" Bridgette began as she dashed into the cabin just to find it was empty. She turned around and ran out. As she left the cabin she knocked into someone and tumbled to the ground. Bridgette screamed and looked up just to see it was Ezekiel.

"Aye watch where you're going, eh?" Ezekiel said as he trotted away from Bridgette and off to the shack down by the docks. Bridgette stood up to see everyone over there. She knew exactly what was going on; everyone was gathering supplies to make the boat Justin and Geoff had talked about. When Bridgette made it down to the docks, she came upon a scene of everyone rummaging through stuff in the shack on the docks, and spreading it out all over the docks and making blueprints and so on. Gas tanks, fishing poles, old pieces of wood and other items were scattered everywhere.

"Seems you guys were really serious." Bridgette observed.

"Oh yeah, we're doing everything we can to get off this island." Justin replied. We found this old inflatable boat we're going to restore. Owen and DJ are going to patch it up, Cody and Noah are going to find away to attach this old motor to it, along with the gas tanks and everyone else is just trying out new stuff."

"I don't know if you can attach a huge motor to an inflatable boat…and I don't think propane tanks will do you any good." Bridgette said, looking around at the mess.

"Wow Bridgette/" Blainley began, almost appearing out of nowhere. "It seems as if you don't want to get off the island."

"What is that supposed to mean!?" Bridgette asked defensively, crossing her arms.

"Well I mean everyone is trying to find a way out of here except for you. Suspicious." Blainley muttered. Blainley took out a small notepad and pen and walked off, bumping into DJ. "DJ!" Blainley exclaimed. "Come here for a second." She grabbed him by the arm and pulled him off the docks, away from everyone else. "Ok, I need your help."

"With what?" DJ asked suspiciously.

"Well…ok listen. I've been filming my own little news segments about the murders. Once I've filmed enough material, that is news worthy, I'm going to send them off to whoever and maybe they'll see them and send help." Blainley explained.

"But why do you need me?" DJ asked.

"I need a camera guy. My filming skills aren't that

"ATTENTION EVERYONE!" Chris' voice hollered over the megaphone speakers placed around the island. "COME MEET AT THE BONFIRE PIT IMMEDIATLEY!" Everyone dropped what they were doing and walked off to the bonfire pit, except for Sadie and Katie who were oblivious to what was going on around.

"Katie…where did everyone go?" Sadie asked Katie, noticing they were the only ones left in the shack. "Should I go check? Is it safe?!"

"We're out on the docks. If anyone gets us we can dive into the water and swim away, duh." Katie replied.

"Good point!" Sadie said as she exited the shack. She looked around to see no one in site. 'I'll go check where everyone went." Sadie announced as she walked down the dock, back to the island. She passed Ezekiel who asked her a question, which she didn't even so she just nodded.

"Alright, I'll lock up the shack for now then!" Ezekiel said to Sadie as she walked off. Ezekiel slumped over to the shock and slammed the door closed, scaring Katie and causing her to fall over and get tangled in fishing wire. Ezekiel then took out a little gold key and locked the shack closed and made his way back to the camp.

"Wait! Guys!" Katie yelled as she took a nearby box cutter and cut the fishing wire apart. "Owie." Katie moaned, rubbing her legs and making her way to the door. She pushed on the door and then pulled. "Oh c'mon guys!" Katie muttered angrily. "Sadie! Sadie! Are you out there?!" Katie cried as she banged on the door. Sadie however, had gotten a bad case of diarrhea from Chef's lunch this morning and was stuck in the bathrooms. Katie heard the faint sound of something trickling behind her. She turned around and to see what looked like pouring from the holes in the ceiling in the back of the cabin. "Great. Rain." There was suddenly the sound of a loud thunder clap. Katie screamed and held her ears. The rain stopped pouring and everything was quiet except for a faint sound of thunder claps. "Just what I need. They better get back soon, it smells awful in here." Katie mumbled. Just then, Katie noticed a small little light from outside the roof.

"What the…" Katie mumbled, noticing a CD player in the corner. Upon further inspection, she noticed the CD player was continuously playing the sound of light rain and thunder claps. Out of the corner of her eye, Katie noticed the small little light fall through one of the holes in the roof. Before Katie could put together what happened, the entire back of the cabin ignited in flames. Katie realized it wasn't rain pouring through the roof, someone had been pouring gasoline. Katie screamed and ran to the door and began pushing and pulling on it, but it was closed tight. Within seconds the shack was filled with heavy smoke, and half of it had gone up in flames. Katie began scanning the room, looking for another way to escape. She noticed metal shelving sticking out of the wall and above it were loose boards of wood. Katie began thinking if she climbed to the top, she could move the boards and escape out onto the roof and jump into the waters or something else.

Katie ran over to the shelf and put one hand on it and shrieked in pain from how hot it was. She grabbed the shelf again, just to get burned. Katie began crying hysterically and with no other choice, she grabbed onto the metal shelves, and began climbing, her hands burning and sizzling. She made her way to the tops of the shelves, the shack almost engulfed in flames. The pushed up on the loose boards, causing them to slide off the roof and into the waters. Katie reached out and grabbed onto the roof and pulled herself onto it. As she stood on top of the shack, the flames began rising higher and spreading quickly. Katie turned into the direction of the campfire and began screaming for help, waving her arms in the air. She squinted her eyes to notice Sadie in the far distance. "Sadie! SADIE! HELP ME!" she screamed. Katie turned towards the boat everyone had made, which was floating in the water.

The roof began creaking and the collapsed inwards and Katie fell back down into the locked shack. Katie let out another scream and crawled into the only corner of the shack that wasn't covered in flames. Roaming down the docks, towards the shack, was the Killer. They noticed the tank of propane gas laying in the middle of the dock, surrounded by all the other random stuff people had pulled out. They walked over to it and turned the nozzle around several times, releasing gas from the tank. The killer turned to the fiery shack and took a moment to enjoy the cries of Katie inside. Inside the shack, Katie was stuck with nowhere to go. The shack slowly began collapsing inwards. Katie slowly stood up and peered out of a hole in the wall of the shack to see the Killer staring her down. "Why are you doing this!?" Katie screamed. "Please, let me go! Please! I'm sorry!" Katie cried, sinking back down to the floor in tears. The Killer shook their head and held up the propane tank, leaking gas profusely.

"With all of our efforts, Chef and I were unable to repair the phone lines. I think the boat you have created will be stable, but won't last that long." Chris explained to everyone. "I wish everyone was here to hear this, but Eva, Izzy and Katie are just gone. Does anyone have any idea where they are?"

"Izzy is a total freak so who knows where the hell she is." Heather muttered.

"Was that necessary?!" LeShawna asked angrily, getting up all in Heather's face.

"Do you guys always have to start a fight?" Justin complained, turning around form the two girls.

"I think Katie is still at the shack but I don't know." Sadie said.

"Who knows where Eva is." Owen said. "I mean…" Owen stopped and looked around, to see if Eva was anywhere nearby. "…she is kind of scary so I wouldn't put it past here if she was…y'know…"

"Naw man, you don't really think Eva could'a…" DJ wondered. "I know she's mean but you don't really think she would go out of her way to kill someone."

"Hey guys!" Ezekiel called out.

"I wouldn't put it past her." Noah remarked. "Eva has something SERIOUSLY wrong with her. Even more serious than Izzy."

"Guys!" Ezekiel called out again.

"Eva and Izzy are both off the charts!" Blainley laughed, taking out a pen and notepad. "This is all really good stuff. Honestly this would make a good book." Blainley said, receiving stares from everyone. "I mean not saying that people getting murdered isn't sad, it sucks, like man I'm so bummed, but people would kill to read this!"

"GUYS!" Ezekiel screamed.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!?" Courtney screamed, standing up and clenching her fists angrily.

"Courtney, hush, its okay." Bridgette whispered, coaxing Courtney and sitting her back down. "What were you saying Ezekiel?" Ezekiel pointed towards the docks and everyone turned around to see the shack engulfed in flames. "Oh my god!" Bridgette cried. The shack suddenly exploded, sending flaming chunks of wood all over the dock, spreading fire across the entire dock. "Holy shit…" Bridgette muttered as everyone else began charging over to the docks. Everyone made their way to the dock to discover not only fires everywhere, but Katie's dead, burned up, fiery, charred and blown up body in the center of the docks.

"KATIE! OH MY GOD! KATIE!" Sadie screamed, running down the docks and trying to avoid all the fires. "KATIE! NO! KATIE! NO!" Sadie screamed as tears began flowing from her eyes. Sadie approached Katie's burning body to discover limbs had been blown off, causing her to fall to her knees in tears.

"Sadie! Get out of there!" DJ yelled as he dashed down the docks to Sadie and grabbed her by the arms. "This dock is gonna' collapse or somethin', c'mon you gotta get off!" DJ told her. With all his force, he picked up Sadie and carried her back to land. He held onto her, restraining her so she wouldn't run back onto the docks. Sure enough, the docks began collapsing and falling into the waters below. With the docks collapsing, the boat everyone had put so much time and effort into, was also sunk. DJ slowly let go of Sadie and she hit the ground with a thud. People began to surround Sadie as she continued to let out horrible wails and cry non-stop. Everyone began getting extremely scared, even more than before. This killer meant business, and clearly will go out of the way to kill someone. Everyone exchanged glances, looking around. Who was doing this and why? From behind one of the cabins, Eva lurked in the shadows, watching everyone, glaring angrily at them.

To Be Continued...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I was going to upload a new chapter each week, but I figured the more content I have now, the better! Katie's death was really intense, and actually my favorite so far. I hope it's scary and spooky and you're enjoying it!**

**READ + REVIEW + FAVORITE + FOLLOW!**


	4. Boom

Later that night, after Katie's brutal murder, without knowing what do to, everyone gathered once again at the bonfire pit. Everyone sat quietly, listening to Sadie's nonstop sobbing. Bridgette sat next to Geoff, away from everyone else. She whispered to him about how she felt as if she should say something or conduct some sort of meeting and talk about what happened to Katie. Geoff said there was no point and Sadie wasn't stable enough to handle it. As the day went on and it came closer to dusk, people started going to their cabins and spreading around the campgrounds. Everyone had their own fears and their own personal dilemmas going on, on top of the fact there was a killer on the island and there was no possible way to escape. But for Blainley, she had something more important she had to handle than being attacked by a killer.

"This is fucking ridiculous!" Blainley screamed, throwing her tablet onto the cabin floor. Ezekiel awkwardly walked into the cabin and stared at Blainley. "What the hell are you even doing in here!?"

"Oh, uh I mean I just heard you screamin'." Ezekiel replied. "I just thought you were in trouble."

"No! My stupid tablet isn't connecting to the internet. It's the only thing on this stupid island that I've brought that connects to the internet. Can you fix it?" Blainley asked, picking up the tablet and handing it to Ezekiel.

"I mean I guess I could…" Ezekiel mumbled grabbing the tablet. He looked at it to notice it was on a messaging app and there was a notification reading '1 Pending Message' on the screen.

"Thanks Zeke, you're the best!" Blainley thanked, waving her hand as she walked towards the cabin door. "Even if you get eliminated first each time, you may have SOME sort of use!" Blainley laughed as she left the cabin. Ezekiel rolled his eyes and began tapping on the screen. A notification popped up noting that the tablet was connected to the internet. Just then, a new message popped up.

"Eh, what's this?" Ezekiel asked as he clicked on the messaging app. There was a message from an 'Unknown User'. Ezekiel clicked on the name and the message read 'Hey Blainley, it's me Heather. Come meet me by the beach next to the ruined docks. We have got to talk.' Ezekiel rushed outside the cabin to look for Blainley and tell her about the message, but she was nowhere in sight. Ezekiel decided he would go down to the docks to talk to Heather for Blainley. Ezekiel walked down to the ruined docks, passing Justin and Alejandro.

"Look Alejandro, we got to talk." Justin said, putting his hand on Alejandro's shoulder. Alejandro looked uncomfortably at Justin.

"Ok…" Alejandro mumbled, shrugging Justin's hand off his shoulder. Justin walked behind one of the cabins and motioned for Alejandro to follow. Alejandro sighed and followed Justin behind the cabin. "What do you want?"

"Look, I think it's pretty clear we're the hottest guys on the island." Justin began.

"Yeah…" Alejandro mumbled back, a little confused and unsure of what Justin was going to go on with.

"We have got to protect ourselves at any cost! I think we need to stick together, if you catch my drift." Justin continued.

"Yeah, totally, I get it." Alejandro lied. He wasn't sure if Justin wanted him to hook up or actually meant to just stick together so they don't die,

"So, that means you can't fuck Tyler anymore." Justin added.

"Excuse me?!" Alejandro cried, completely taken aback and shocked.

"I think it's obvious you and Tyler have been fucking for a while, since World Tour. It's not a secret, a lot more people know than you think." Justin said.

"No one knows!" Alejandro cried, trying to defend Tyler and himself. Though defending himself was more important to him than defending Tyler. "We don't go around telling people!"

"Izzy found out." Justin confessed. "She told several people. Just be lucky if Lindsay doesn't find out. If she did…who knows what would happen…"

"She wouldn't do anything! She's a moron!" Alejandro shouted. "I don't care what you do but I'm sticking with Tyler."

"Go ahead! Just letting you know, you're fucking up a happy relationship." Justin chuckled. "Don't be surprised when this blows up in your face and Lindsay gets pissed at you. I know when she gets angry, it will be one hell of a storm." Justin walked off while laughing to himself. Alejandro looked off at the bonfire pit to see Tyler and Lindsay making out. Alejandro put his face into his hands and screamed angrily and stomped off to his cabin, passing Owen and Trent, who were both freaking out.

"What are we going to do?!" Owen whined, hugging onto Trent tightly.

"I'm trying to get service to my cell." Trent replied, prying Owen off of him. "If we can get a signal, I can call someone to get us out of here. But there's no way."

"Maybe if we talk to Chris we can find a way. I mean I know the wires were cut but that was for a landline phone, not a cell." Owen said.

"Nevermind." Trent snapped angrily, throwing his phone onto the ground. "I thought we'd only be here one day and I didn't bring a phone charger." Trent sighed pathetically and rested his arms on his knees and put his face into his hands and quietly began sobbing.

"Are you okay bro?" Owen asked, patting Trent on the back.

"I can't believe Gwen is gone…" Trent muttered. "She's gone and there's nothing I did or could have done." Trent burst into tears and fell to the ground crying.

"Oh buddy, it will be alright…" Owen said, even though he knew it wouldn't. "We'll be out of here soon and we can have a funeral for her, all of us together." Owen added, even thought it probably wouldn't happen. "It's not the end of the world Trent. You'll find someone else…"

"NO!" Trent screamed. "I loved Gwen! I loved her and she's gone now!"

"Yeah, she's dead!" Izzy said, walking up to Trent and Owen.

"IZZY!" Owen shouted, covering Izzy's mouth with his hand. Izzy growled and bit onto Owen's hand. Owen screamed and pulled his hand from Izzy's grip and held it tightly.

"It's true! I mean she's dead and she's gone. We can't do anything about it and we won't. We need to learn to move on from the past and embrace the future." Izzy said, which was extremely wise of her. "We have to live in the now, and now there is a serial killer out there we gotta' watch out for."

"You-you're right Izzy." Trent agreed as he stood up and wiped the tears and snot from his face with his shirt. Trent walked off to the cabin, to just go and burst into tears again.

"Wow Izzy, you really know what you're talking about." Owe said.

"I KNOW!" Izzy laughed wildly. "Look, it's Bridgette and Geoff!" Izzy shouted, pointing to Bridgette and Geoff, who were walking past them and off to the main lodge to get something to eat.

"Hey Izzy!" Bridgette waved as she and Geoff passed them. The couple entered the empty mess hall and sat down across from each other. "What are we going to do?" Bridgette asked.

"What do you mean?" Geoff asked back.

"About the killings, the meetings and all of that stuff." Bridgette replied.

"Why do we have to do anything about it?" Geoff inquired.

"We've held meetings. We're kind of running this." Bridgette explained. "We're like the glue that's holding everyone together and keeping them calm."

"No one said that we had to do that. Like I see where you're coming from and I know it's a hard time but we don't need that pressure and stress on us, or our relationship." Geoff told Bridgette.

"I feel like it's my responsibility." Bridgette whispered to herself.

"Your responsibility?" Geoff asked quietly. "Why am I not part of this?"

"Well…" Bridgette started. "I've been doing most, if not all of the talking at our little meetings." Bridgette looked at Geoff to see a complete look of anger and annoyance on his face. "And I just feel like it's my fault Katie died." Geoff looked up at Bridgette, who was falling apart right in front of him.

"Bridgette-" Geoff began, until Bridgette interrupted him.

"Geoff! Let me talk! Okay?!" Bridgette exclaimed. "It was my job to call everyone to the bonfire pit and I didn't do a headcount and if I did I would have realized Katie was gone and she wouldn't be dead." Bridgette began sobbing and fell forward onto the table.

"Bridge, first off, you can't blame yourself for what happened. Its Katie's fault she didn't show up. So if anything, it's her fault she's dead!" Geoff said, trying to make her feel better, but it ultimately made everything worse. Bridgette began crying harder and was having a mental breakdown right in front of Geoff. She stood up, shaking and crying and just freaked out.

"IT'S LIKE YOU DON'T' CARE!" Bridgette screamed, slamming her hands on the table. "I'M SITTING HERE TRYING TO FIGURE THIS OUT AND YOU'RE JUST WATCHING ME LIKE YOU'RE PISSED AT THE WORLD!"

"I am TRYING to help Bridgette!" Geoff hollered back. "But you keep playing this whole victim game when you KNOW it isn't your fault!"

"WHY DON'T YOU FEEL BAD?!" Bridgette screamed. "WHY!?"

"It ISN'T our FAULT that Katie DIED!" Geoff yelled at Bridgette.

"YOU WERE PART OF THIS! WE WERE SUPPOSED TO DO A HEAD COUNT! WE'RE THE LEADERS OF THE MEETINGS! WE'RE KEEPING THIS TOGETHER!" Bridgette cried, repeatedly slamming her fists onto the table.

"We DON'T RUN ANYTHING!" Geoff screamed angrily. "I DIDN'T SIGN UP FOR KEEPING EVERYONE UNDER CONTROL! IT ISN'T MY JOB TO DO A HEADCOUNT! IT ISN'T MY FAULT, I HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH IT AND I DON'T FEEL BAD SO GET OVER YOURSELF!" Bridgette looked at Geoff and shook her head. She turned around and ran out of the main lodge, screaming and crying. Geoff let out a deep breath and punched the table over and over, letting out an angry scream. "Fucking dumbass…" Geoff muttered to himself. He sat alone in the mess hall, regretting everything he had just said. He knew he was stressed, as well was Bridgette. All he could do was sit there but think that his relationship with Bridgette had been ruined and there was no way to fix it. As Geoff sat alone hating himself, Ezekiel was down by the ruined remains of the docks at the beach, waiting for Heather.

He stood there with Blainley's tablet, looking at the message Heather has sent. He kept thinking if he should go get Blainley or wait for Heather. He kept walking in the direction of Blainley's cabin, but then turning back around to the ruined docks to wait for Heather. Just then the tablet beeped. Ezekiel looked at the screen to see another message received from 'Unknown', who was apparently Heather. Ezekiel looked at the message which read 'Where are you?' Ezekiel looked around to see no one in site. He typed back into the chat 'Down at the ruined docks on the beach, eh' and waited for a response, which came almost immediately. The response read 'I'm behind you!' Ezekiel turned around to see no one behind him. The chat beeped again and Ezekiel turned back around. He looked to see it was a picture message. He clicked on it to see it was a picture of himself, but someone had taken it from behind him. "What the hell…" Ezekiel mumbled.

He turned around and was suddenly whacked in the head by a thick wooden plank. Ezekiel flew straight into the ground. He held his head and moaned in pain. He took his hand away to see it covered in blood. He looked up to see the Killer, with a wooden plank in their hand, which had rusty, sharp nails sticking out at the end of it. Ezekiel felt around on his head and felt the holes made by the nails. Ezekiel began breathing heavily and began having a full on panic attack. Ezekiel shrieked and turned around, running towards the camp ground. The Killer stepped forward and smashed the plank into Ezekiel's back, and jerked him backwards. The nails latched deep into Ezekiel's back, and were torn out, tearing chunks of Ezekiel's back out. The Killer held up the plank to see large pieces of skin hanging off the blood soaked nails.

Ezekiel slowly tried to stand up, until he was clubbed once more in the back by the plank. The Killer swung their arm and flung the plank into the ocean. The Killer reached down to their boot and withdrew a shiny Bowie knife. The Killer leaped forward and landed on Ezekiel, jamming the knife right into his throat. The Killer took the knife out and stabbed it once more into Ezekiel's throat, blood squirting and pouring out everywhere. They began sawing deep into Ezekiel's neck, cutting through the other side until he was completely decapitated. The Killer then picked up Ezekiel's decapitated head and walked off with it, using it for something which would be later to come.

Later that night, Justin had to go to the bathroom, and attempted to force Alejandro to go with him. Alejandro of course, chose not to go with him and decided to run off with Tyler to have sex. Justin entered the guys bathroom, which was completely dark. Justin stumbled forward into the darkness until he hit his head on a light bulb. He reached up and found a chain and pulled down on it. The entire room lit up as Justin adjusted his eyes to the sudden brightness. He turned and looked in the mirror, admiring his own looks. He began to think about how he was going to destroy Alejandro and Lindsay's already very fragile relationship. He shook his head and sighed. He knew he wasn't going to tell Lindsay anything.

"You coward…you're such a coward. Just do it." Justin said to himself, looking in the mirror. "I have nothing to lose." Justin turned to one of the two stalls and opened it up and suddenly stopped in his tracks. The entire toilet was overflowing with blood. Blood was spilled all over the floor, the sides of the stall and the walls and even the ceiling. It was as if a bomb of blood had exploded inside the toilet. Justin glanced up to see Ezekiel's head, nailed into the ceiling, blood pouring from it. Justin screamed and stepped backwards, knocking into a supply closet. The door slowly opened and Ezekiel's bloody and decapitated body fell out. The second stall opened up and out stepped the Killer. As Justin turned around, he was grabbed by the hair and the Killer slammed his head into bathroom counter.

Justin screamed in pain, wailing horribly. He got up and stumbled towards the door, unable to see from blood pouring into his eyes. The Killer quickly grabbed Justin by the shirt and slammed him into the mirror, causing it to shatter and making glass fly everywhere. Justin reached for a piece of glass and turned around, slashing the Killer in the arm. The Killer grunted angrily and picked up a piece of glass, stabbing Justin through one of his eyes. The Killer took out the shard of glass and repeatedly stabbed Justin in the eye. Blood flew out of his eye, all over the counter, all over the floor and all over the walls. The Killer stood up and chuckled at Justin as he died. The Killer walked over to the supply closet and took out a large tank of gasoline that had been pushed back, hidden from sight. The Killer took the cap off of the container and began pouring the gasoline everywhere. They poured it all over the counter, in the stalls, on the walls, in the supply closet and all over Justin's corpse.

The Killer dropped the container and walked over to a panel next to the supply closet. They opened it up to reveal several large tanks of different gasses which were used all over the island. The Killer cut the tubes connecting to the tanks and gas began quickly filling the entire bathroom. The Killer made their way outside and left the door open. They stepped several steps back and took out several matches. They lit them and threw them into the bathroom. Within seconds the bathroom began catching on fire. The fire spread everywhere, charring Justin's body. Just then, the entire bathroom ignited and exploded, sending chunks of wood, glass, tile and ground in all directions. The flames rose higher and eventually caught onto cabin one, lighting it on fire. In seconds the bathroom and cabin one were completely destroyed.

After the flames were extinguished and everyone had calmed down, it had been discovered that the bodies in the bathrooms belonged to Ezekiel and Justin. Six contestants had been murdered in just four days. No one could do anything, and they were trapped on the island. No one knew what would go on, and who would die next. Who knows, maybe something else would be burned down...maybe someone else...would set fire...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay, another update! I really like this chapter but it is really short compared to the other ones. That's alright though. I'm working on T.D.F. right now, so expect some updates this weekend! I hope you're enjoying the story right now!**

*****VOTE ON THE POLL IN MY BIO*****

**READ + REVIEW + FAVORITE + FOLLOW**


End file.
